Continuously variable transmissions are conventionally used, for example, in vehicles to vary the speed. Among such continuously variable transmissions is known a continuously variable transmission that includes a continuously variable transmission device, such as a belt-driven continuously variable transmission device, in combination with a speed reducer and a speed increaser. Continuously variable transmissions of this type are configured as follows. The belt-driven continuously variable transmission device includes a pair of pulleys and an endless belt looped around the pulleys, and the speed reducer or the speed increaser includes a gear train in which a plurality of gears mesh with one another. Continuously variable transmissions of this type use a plurality of clutches as power transmission switching mechanisms for switching between establishing and interrupting power transmission in the power transmission paths. For such continuously variable transmissions, a configuration for increasing the gear ratio range of the continuously variable transmission as a whole is known as disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. The configuration is such that the direction of power (torque) transmission of the belt-driven continuously variable transmission device can be switched between a first direction, from one pulley to the other pulley, and a second direction, from the other pulley to the one pulley.